moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rexlord
"Essentially, I am a glorified murderer. But I murder in the name of the Horde, so it's entirely okay." =Appearance= He stands at 5'9, aurburn hair falling to about shoulder length on each sides of his figure. His eyes glow with the typical greenish hue of absorbed Fel Magics. Atop his head lies a headband with the symbol of the Kirin Tor etched into the center of the fabric which occasionally pulsates with a purplish hue. Around his neck lies a finely craved ruby attached to a chain made of dyed black titansteel, the gem cut into the shape of a wildfire. Inside the gem appears to be an encased still-burning flame which gives the ruby it's glow within more darker areas. If the gem is not seen around his neck it is either tucked underneath the fabric of his robes or hidden somewhere else on his frame always. From his manner of clothing it doesn't appear that he takes too much pride in his appearance. Wherever he is he is always dressed in his battle attire even when non on the job. Just by gazing at the attire it is apparent that the fabric has seen much combat. The gloves show signs of intense wear and tear and are noticably charred, his hair appears lustrous yet unkempt and often a complete mess. His robes are kept in a higher condition than the rest but also show signs of damage. Despite the ragged look he does appear to have some class in the way that we walks. =Personality= Often others have noted that his constant warring has made him socially awkward and unable to integrate successfully into modern society but he manages to get by. Often he can be found alone, thinking or merely gazing at the things around him. Although he comes off as quiet and calm there's an undeniable vigor laced within his speech. He believes in the Philosophy that the end justifies the means and will not shy away from using force, trickery, deception and like to achieve his goals. He is an honorable fellow but does not let that honor cloud his judgement or his reasoning ability and will readily get his hands dirty if the situation calls for it. He neither finds delight nor anguish through his tactics, as his eyes always remain on the prize at hand. Upon gaining his trust he's loyal to a fault and his allegiance to the Horde, and the races that make up the Horde, is unquestionable. This Allegiance comes at a price however. His fealty, alongside his many battles under the banner of the Horde generals, has left a distaste within him for the Alliance His distaste borders on the line of hatred mixed with regret. Hatred for an enemy that has proven to be a constant thorn in his side and regret for the countless lives that have fallen to his magic and admits that this distaste within him is a direct cause of War and that he hates the Alliance as a war-force and not it's individual peoples. He seems to have an obsession with flames. =Magical Preference= The defining point of any Mage is what power they choose to wield and study. Ever since he began his training to become a Mage Rexlord has devoted his entire being to Fire and it's burning ways. While not shying his studies of other types of magic his preference is and will always be Fire unless commanded to use a different type. The Frozen Flame The Ruby Pendant that Rexlord always carries around with him has been dubbed, by himself, The Frozen Flame. It appears to be an artifact of ancient times. Although not knowing the true nature or power of the pendant Rexlord has discovered that as long as he carries the pendant his own magical flames can never harm his form. This explains why hsi gloves show signs of burns but still remain wholly intact. It also contributes to his reckless nature when utilizing his immense fire magics in battle, no matter how much power he puts out, as long as he carries the pendant he cannot be harmed. Interestingly enough it does not render him invulnerable to Fire magics from other Mages. =History= (WIP) Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Mage Category:Magister Category:Horde Mage